Red Hood
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: No one could understand why Jason just wouldn't take the red hoodie that he had gotten off. One-shot, mentioned in Family Reunion (AKA Chapter 2 of Why?)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, etc. in Batman: Arkham Knight. It all belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

Red Hood

"Jason, take the jacket off."

"No!" Jason yelled down from his position on the rafters in the Batcave. He couldn't understand why they just wouldn't leave him alone about it. The jacket was his and they kept trying to take it.

 _Maybe they're jealous…_ Jason looked down at his red and black jacket in pride before pulling the red hood over his head. _It is a really nice jacket though…_

He heard Bruce sigh before him and Alfred exchanged in a small conversation.

"I'm coming up Jason!" Jason heard Bruce yell and he rolled his eyes.

 _He can't get up here…_

His theory was proved wrong whenever he heard shuffling and a loud 'thud' off to his left. He looked over at the spot in panic before slowly backing up, not quite sure how to handle the situation.

 _I can't beat Batman but I can't let them get my jacket…_

He stared at the spot intensely, trying to pick out where Bruce might be hiding. If he could just… there! He saw a shadow move before he jumped out of the way and onto another rafter to avoid the shadow that was Bruce Wayne coming after him.

"You're not taking my jacket!" He yelled over before sprinting, easily climbing down the rafters to run up the steps that led into the manor.

He quickly ran to his room and locked the door, knowing that that wouldn't be enough to stop the Dark Knight. He looked around his room to see what he could use to barricade the door shut if the lock was picked, and it most likely would be, he had a few heavy pieces of furniture that would work but he settled on the bed.

 _It's heavy and has quite a large amount of space to take up…_

He noticed that if he positioned it a specific way, then he could keep the door from being opened since the bed would be pushing up against the wall. He briefly wondered if that was such a good idea since it might scratch the paint but he shrugged it off.

 _Bruce Wayne has more money than he knows what to do with, it's not like he couldn't afford to fix paint in a bedroom…_

Next he walked over to the window and made sure that it was latched tight, moving a heavy dresser in front of it to make sure that it couldn't be opened. If he needed to escape through the window though, there was just a small enough space that he would be able to fit through, but not big enough to allow anyone to follow him though.

The only thing to do next was to wait, because he was pretty sure that they would be coming for him. Sure enough a few minutes later he heard footsteps and the jiggling of the door's handle. He heard Bruce sigh and Jason smiled in triumph.

 _No way he's getting in here!_

"Master Jason, the jacket needs to be washed so please take it off." Jason felt irritation run through him at Alfred insisting.

 _You might have been able to persuade Alfred that this was a great idea but not me!_

"No it doesn't! I used to go weeks wearing the same clothes!" The thirteen-year old boy yelled out which was then followed by more jiggling of the door handle, with no success of it opening.

"Jason that's not healthy." It was Bruce who spoke up this time and Jason felt a bit of anger hit him at this.

 _Just leave me alone!_

"You're just jealous and want it for yourselves! But it's mine so you can't have it!" He yelled out, hearing Bruce sigh at Jason's statement.

"Master Jason, I assure you that we mean to give it back once it's-." Alfred was cut off, most likely by Bruce and Jason felt more triumph.

"Just leave it Alfred. We'll try again tomorrow."

With that, he could hear footsteps leaving, getting farther and farther away by the minute. He lay down on the bed, resting his hands behind his head, staring around at the room, wondering what he should do next. Since he had confined himself to his bedroom for the safety of his jacket, there was little that he could do since they had yet to go out and purchase any activities for Jason to do.

 _I could always sneak over to Dick's room and use his stuff… I'm sure he wouldn't mind…_

That was another habit of Jason's in which he always seemed to be using the air vents that connected the rooms to get into Dick's. He would have tried the window but there was just something exciting about crawling through air vents, not knowing if one was going to break open or the people that you were spying on would notice that you were there…

 _Plus it's fun…_

He broke out of his thoughts when he heard loud thumping noises coming from above him. He stared at the grate that was above where his bed was supposed to be, wondering what it could be.

 _Unless…_

He continued to stare at the vent in horror as the thumps got louder.

 _No way! He can't possibly be in there?!_

Jason quickly scrambled away from the vent, looking back to the locked window. He quickly scurried over there, climbing on the dresser before realizing that he was just an inch short of releasing the lock. As the thumps came closer, Jason began to panic, trying to crawl down and release the lock that he had put in place for the Dark Knight.

 _Come on, come on, come on! Almost there!_

He was just a few centimeters from flipping the lock when a hand closed around his ankle and pulled him away. He shrieked before looking at a displeased Bruce Wayne, although the man was upside down which gave Jason some humor.

"Jacket off." Jason moved his head to the side before crossing his arms across his chest, not caring how it looked.

"No." He stated, staring back at the Dark Knight.

 _There's no way they'll get this jacket off me while I'm alive!_

Bruce only sighed, sounding exasperated before holding something out towards Jason.

"Then I guess we have to do this the hard way."

The next moment, Jason lost consciousness.

* * *

He blinked his eyes slowly open, his head feeling fuzzy. Quickly shaking his head, he noticed that the ceiling was a dark grey and looked very far away, not at all like the ceiling of his room. He cursed when he realized that he was in the Batcave.

 _He must have drugged me…_

Jason tried to get up, but noticed that when he tried his limbs would only go a certain length before stopping. He looked over in confusion at his arms to see chains binding him to the ground with the same thing being done with his legs. He let out an agitated sigh.

 _The prisoner detainment field although I'm not quite sure what this is supposed to detain if we got Killer Croc in here…_

To his relief, his jacket was still on him and he let out a slight hum of pleasure.

 _At least he has enough honor to not take it while I was passed out…_

Footsteps interrupted his thinking and he glanced over to see the Dark Knight walking towards him. Not Bruce Wayne but the Batman in all of his full blown armor. Jason rolled his eyes before noticing that he was biting his lip in nervousness again.

 _If he thinks he can intimidate Robin in that, then he has another thing coming._

"Jason." Batman stated and Jason couldn't help but raising an eyebrow at his mentor. Something didn't seem right about the way he was handling it…

"Bruce." He stated back, refusing to look away from his mentor's gaze. At this, Bruce only sighed before walking a step closer, a bit hesitant.

"Jason…" The Dark Knight began and he almost seemed hesitant with every action that he took. "Just take the jacket off and we can go on patrol."

Jason did wince at this feeling a bit of guilt at holding up the one thing that could save Gotham before he steeled himself.

 _Gotham won't burn in one night._

"Even if I wanted to, I can't move, remember?" At this, he noticed a flash of pain across the Dark Knight's face before it was gone.

"Are you going to take it off if I release you?" Jason thought about it for a moment before shrugging to the best of his ability.

"Maybe?" He tried to make it sound convincing but it was clear that the Dark Knight didn't believe him.

"The fact that you made it like a question makes it likely that you're lying." His mentor only sighed before moving closer bending down to begin unzipping the jacket. Jason immediately began to panic, which of course sent tears into his eyes, as he struggled to keep the jacket on.

 _It's mine!_

"Jason…" The Dark Knight trailed off, somewhere between guilt and duty in his eyes. The momentary pause made them realize that there was someone else in the cave that had just come in a few seconds ago and was staring at them in confusion.

"Bruce, what are you doing to Jason?" Dick asked confusion in his eyes as he stared at the two.

"He's trying to take my jacket!" Jason shrieked from where he was lying, not quite sure whose side his brother would take.

 _Bruce has already persuaded Alfred… will he persuade Dick as well…?_

The Dark Knight shot Jason a look and Jason stuck his tongue out, the only thing he was able to do to defy him.

"It needs washed." Bruce stated but Jason could tell that he wasn't convincing Dick, which made a smile break out on Jason's face.

"Yeah but, tying him to the floor is the way to do it?" Dick asked as the Dark Knight stood up and moved a bit away, allowing Dick to undo the straps that were holding Jason in place.

"You could have just asked him Bruce." The Dark Knight sent a light glare over towards Jason and Jason rolled his eyes in reply, quickly moving away from the area to stand behind Dick.

"He hasn't taken it off in a week Dick." Dick's face was one of confusion before it suddenly lit up.

"And wash day is Sunday…" He whispered before turning to face Jason, bending down so that they were on the same level. Jason immediately began biting his lip at this.

 _Of course he would take Bruce's side._

"Jason, would you mind taking the jacket off so we can wash it? I promise they'll give it back." Dick asked his voice soft and Jason didn't quite know what to do.

He could defy the Dark Knight but he never seemed to be able to deny his brother something if he asked for it, making him wonder if it was the way his brother acted compared to Bruce. He nodded, looking down at the ground before slipping the jacket off and handing it to Dick.

"It's mean to take back a gift Dick." He whispered before his brother only laughed, ruffling his hair. Jason looked up at him in confusion, not quite understanding.

"Jason, it's your jacket, no one's going to take it, it just needs to be washed every once in a while." Jason nodded at this, although he still didn't quite understand. The fact of growing up on the streets was that you kept what you got and didn't share with anyone. He looked over to see a look of confusion on Bruce's face.

 _Of course he wouldn't know…_

A week ago, Dick had declared it Jason's birthday since the younger boy hadn't actually known what day he was born. Dick hadn't allowed anyone else to see what Jason had gotten from him, which had been the jacket. The Dark Knight's gaze softened a bit and Jason looked away.

"So that's why he wouldn't…" Jason saw Dick nod before Jason looked away, instead choosing to focus on the ground. There were a few moments of silence before he felt Dick's hand ruffle his hair again. He looked up at this, feeling confused.

"I just can't stand it when you look like a kicked puppy so… here you go." Dick had pulled out another wrapped package and Jason took it in confusion. "It's an early Christmas present." His brother stated before moving away a bit to let him open it.

He pealed back the paper carefully before peering inside. What lying in the box was another jacket, this time one that was red and grey. Jason looked up at his brother, wondering why he would get him another jacket. Dick only laughed before ruffling his brother's hair again.

"You seemed to like it so much that I figured something like this might happen." Jason nodded, looking down at the jacket in wonder before laying the box down and giving Dick a hug, feeling a bit embarrassed by the action.

"Thanks." He stated before pulling away when Dick let out another laugh.

* * *

 **So this is actually the whole 'red hood jacket' incident that was mentioned in 'Family Reunion' at the end for those of you who were curious. I have to thank everyone who reviewed and I will try to think up some more 'meetings' between the Bat-family and Jason although I'm not quite sure how long it will take. Till then, have a great week!  
-AnimeWolfGirl16**


End file.
